Short
by Maxie-A
Summary: He gets so... bitter about it, sometimes.


**Based off many conversations I've had with my friends, because I am gigantic and all of my friends are small and adorable. And they're balls of anger and ferocity. Er, _sometimes..._**

* * *

One thing Shad knew about the hero was that he most definitely wasn't that tall man with large muscles and deep voice that everyone had expected of the hero from the stories. Link was admittedly chiselled, but his physical strength would match any normal fellow who worked out often. His voice wasn't terribly deep, although it was pleasantly smooth and nice to listen to all the same. And he wasn't tall. Goodness he was far from tall. Not that Shad was willing to say that, because first of all, that's _rude_ , and second of all, Link would _kill_ him. (Er, well, not kill. He'd be very unhappy, though.) Besides, the old boy was rather self-conscious about it already.

Shad didn't really believe being short was a bad thing, really. It's better than being tall. He knows from experience that being tall hurts; _literally_. Your growth spurts are painful, your legs and lower back hurt from your own damn weight, everyone assumes you're great at certain sports when you're _not_ , and it gets a bit annoying after a while when random strangers ask you to get things in high places. Especially when it's too high even for you. Why do strangers believe tall people are always willing to do your chores? Shad isn't willing to be late to his meetings with the resistance and most certainly isn't willing to fall back on his pace at analysing ancient text. He has things to do. Besides, he'd rather help out someone he actually knew, not someone he's never met.

Er, now that he thought about it, that sounds a bit mean. But it's true nonetheless. He does have quite a few things to do, and with the amount of strangers asking for his help, it really makes him rush on his schedule. Some people assume he has good physical strength and ask him to carry boxes, which is ridiculous. That's even more strain on his lower back and legs, and this time he's pulling a few muscles as well! Not to mention he's about as strong as a damn butterfly! Honestly, he's feeling pain almost constantly nowadays.

These would all be good points to tell Link so that he could feel a bit better about being short, he thinks, but honestly? Shad wasn't really liking the idea of telling Link his troubles. The lad has enough on his plate as is, considering he's the saviour of the entire kingdom, appointed by Queen Zelda herself to train all the soldiers and be the head knight, and he's also a friendly rancher back at his home village. Two jobs, on top of him exploring new places with the resistance, uncovering the secrets of Hyrule. He's got enough to worry about, and there's no need to make him needlessly worry about his friend.

Still, it would be nice to get him to stop worrying about his damn height and realise that being short isn't such a bad thing. He gets so... bitter about it, sometimes.

"Link, could you get that for me?"

"I don't know, do I look tall enough to reach it?"

For the love of Nayru, Link needs to stop being so incredibly bitter about it.

"Link, it's a cup. Get the stupid cup."

"Do you have a footstool?"

Shad glared at the hero, looking up from the cookbook. The two agreed to help Telma with these new alcoholic desserts, and the recipe calls for them to be displayed in glass cups. Since, apparently, they look best in that. But of course, Link just so happened to be in a bad mood today, making things much too difficult than they have to be.

"Link, I love you, but you're being an arse right now."

"What, it's not my fault I was born this way."

"No, but it's your fault for being too lazy to get a cup you can obviously reach. What is your problem, today? You and I promised to help Telma, I expect that you don't be stubborn about something you agreed to."

Link rolled his eyes and scowled, plucking the cups from the shelf anyways and setting them in front of the scholar.

"Yeah, well... Things can change."

"Not very easily, however. Considering this sounds as if it's about your height, I'm assuming someone insulted you earlier today."

"No..." Link sighed. "No one insulted me. I just... Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Shad gave the hero a look and crossed his arms.

" _Link._ "

"Okay, fine! I tried to go into a shop and... they told me no kids allowed."

It took a few moments to process that, and when he did, Shad fought a rough battle to keep his face straight. Thankfully he's had a lot of practice in doing that, so he survived quite well.

"Shad, not only am I short, but people think I have a baby face! I don't have a baby face! For the love of all that is good, I'm the hero of the dang kingdom! I don't want to be known as the baby faced hero of legends!"

"Link, calm down, you don't have a baby face."

Well, that was somewhat of a lie. Link didn't show any signs of growing facial hair any time soon, but he was only seventeen, soon to be eighteen. He technically is a kid until then. And yes, Link may not have the more rugged look, but he still held the image of something fierce and noble. Like a wolf, perhaps. In any case, by the time Link's thirty, he'll probably grow into that look... Maybe.

"And anyways, you are seventeen. I'm sure a lot of the kingdom knows that. This is probably the only bar you'd be allowed into until you are twenty-one."

"But I wasn't trying to enter a bar, I was trying to enter a shop! I heard about it from other people..."

Shad snorted, biting his lip.

"Link... That was probably a liquor store."

"...Oh."

Shad laughed, a hand over his mouth as if it would be able to suppress anything, and he leaned over the countertop.

"Oh my goodness, okay, are we done now? Is your temper tantrum over?"

"...Yeah, yeah, fine. I still don't like being short."

"Why not? I think you're fun-sized."

"You're one to talk, gentle giant."

Shad hummed happily, taking out a mixing bowl and a whisk.

"Could you hand me the flour, old boy?"

A long pause, and Shad's amusement very quickly diminished.

"...I can't reach it."

" _Link—_ "

"No! I'm serious, I can't reach it!"

Oh bother.


End file.
